Fixing Liz
by Madame-DeathScythe
Summary: Liz loses her voice. Patti gets the wrong idea...or does she? Implications of SoMa, Tsu*Star, and KidLiz. Rated T for some language.


**Hey there guys! So I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I thought it was really funny so I decided to finally write it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, its characters, or The Little Mermaid.**

Fixing Liz

"Sis lost her voice!"

For some reason, Patti thought the whole thing was funny. If he was honest with himself, Kid loved Patti dearly, but sometimes she just made no sense. Why her sister's misfortune was so funny, he would never understand. "Patti…why is that funny?" He didn't really expect an answer, and he didn't get one. Patti simply let out that amused cackle again.

_"Oh, Patti,"_ He thought, half amused and half exasperated. _"What goes on in your head? ...You know what, never mind, I don't want to know."_

Patti took hold of Liz's wrist and dragged her from the room. The older blonde turned to her meister with a pleading expression on her face, to which Kid only shrugged. He didn't even know what Patti was doing, much less how to stop her. Either way, he followed Patti out of the living room to the front door. "Patti, what are you doing?" "Going to find sis's true love! Duh!" The petite girl acted like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Kid and Liz both looked absolutely mortified.

"_Patti!_ You can't do that! This is the real world!" Kid exclaimed. When Patti pouted, he decided to change his approach. He cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean, you see Patti, in The Little Mermaid, Ariel lost her voice because Ursula cursed her. Finding her "true love" was the only way to break said curse," The teenage shinigami awkwardly explained to his youngest weapon. "But, see, this is different. Liz lost her voice because she's sick. Finding her "true love" won't make any difference. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Patti stared blankly at him before bursting into another fit of hysterical laughter. "Oh, Kiddo, you're so funny! Do you really expect me to believe that?! I know what you're up to," She winked at him and proceeded to drag her sister out the door.

"Patti!" Kid threw his arms in the air, frustrated. "What are you-wait, what? You know what I'm _up to?_ What are you-oh, whatever!" Giving up, he followed a laughing Patti and terrified Liz down the street.

*X*

"First stop, Soul and Maka's!"

Kid groaned. "Patti, you can't be serious…" "Oh, but I am!" Patti's tone was slightly maniacal, which Liz did not miss. The older sister shook her head vigorously. "But…why?" Kid inquired. "SO SIS CAN KISS SOUL TO SEE IF HE'S HER TRUE LOVE!" Liz blanched and Patti paused and looked back at Kid, who had stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you stupid or something? I thought we went over this," She hurried forward again, but Kid hadn't moved. "Oh, good god, no…_Patti!_" Kid chased after her as she ran down the street towards Maka and Soul's apartment with Liz in tow.

They reached Patti's destination in no time. Before Kid could even attempt to stop her, Patti had already knocked on the apartment door. "HI MAKA!" She shouted when the blonde meister opened the door. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" "Is Soul around?" Patti asked mischievously. Kid shook his head rapidly behind her, waving his hands in a frantic attempt to get Maka's attention. "Uh…"

"What's going on?"

Kid hung his head in defeat at the sound of the deeper voice. _"Nice timing, moron!"_

"Oh, hey Patti." Patti shoved Liz toward Soul. "KISS HIM!" She almost screamed. Soul pulled back, his face matching the color of his eyes, and Maka looked less than amused at the mere mention of Liz and Soul kissing. "What?! What's this all about?!" Patti laughed and pointed at Soul while Liz mouthed "sorry." "Sis lost her voice, so we're going to find her true love! Then she can kiss him and be able to talk again!"

Soul laughed loudly as Maka's eye twitched. "You can't be serious, Patti!" The white-haired scythe was doubled over in laughter, struggling to breathe. "Yeah, I guess it was kind of dumb to ask you, anyway. After all, you've already got a true love, so that wouldn't have worked!" "Wait…what?" Soul wasn't laughing anymore. Patti grinned. "Maka, silly! Maka's your true love!" Soul and Maka glanced at each other before looking away quickly, both blushing impressive shades of red. "Well, I guess we'd better go now. Bye!" "Um…okay…" Maka squeaked as she shut the door. "Bye…"

"Next stop, Black*Star and Tsubaki!" Liz made a face and Kid groaned again. "I give up…"

*X*

When they reached Black*Star and Tsubaki's place, it was the former who answered the door. "HELLO, PEASANTS!" Kid rolled his eyes. "Hey there, Star!" Patti grinned a little too widely not to be suspicious. "Wanna kiss Liz?" The obnoxious blue-haired boy stared blankly at her before replying rather loudly. "I'M REALLY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW! YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" "Black*Star, can you please quiet down? I have a migraine…" Tsubaki entered the room and halted when she saw that the door was open. "Oh," She approached them with her usual kind smile. "Hi, guys. What do you need? It's not like you to be up so early on a weekend." "Patti just asked me if I wanted to kiss Liz! Isn't that weird?!" Tsubaki tilted her head, obviously suspicious. "Um..yeah…"

"Patti thinks that if she finds Liz's true love, Liz will get her voice back," Kid explained. "She's kind of basing the whole idea off a certain Disney movie…" Tsubaki giggled, her expression no longer awkwardly concerned. "Oh, I get it. Well, feel better, Liz! And good luck Patti!" The tall brunette winked at Kid, who was suddenly relieved; she was only playing along with Patti. He winked back to assure her that he understood. She waved at the three of them and disappeared from the doorway, missing the glare her meister sent the other boy after he winked at her. "Well, I guess I should've thought before coming here, too," Patti mused. "Obviously you've got Tsubaki as your true love, so I don't know why I even tried!" Black*Star gaped at the blonde pistol as she made her way down the hall. "Well, bye!" She waved at her friend as she retreated down the hall, leaving him to think about what his partner _really_ was to him.

*X*

"Well, that seems to be every guy we know!" Patti exclaimed as they entered their mansion. They'd been to nearly every house in the area looking for Liz's so-called "true love." Kid was almost positive Patti was going to get them all arrested one day.

"It appears so," Kid replied, feigning disappointment for Patti's sake, when really, he was quite relieved. Chasing Patti around all day trying to convince her to quit one of her shenanigans was exhausting. Not to mention he thought she might get her older sister into some serious trouble. He wasn't sure why, but the fact that some of those boys actually _wanted_ to kiss Liz bothered him. Luckily, Liz had managed to weasel out of it every time.

"Well, except you, Kiddo," Patti smirked. "Whattaya say? Wanna give it a try?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Come on, you know you wanna!" She shoved Liz closer to Kid. Liz shook her head, glared furiously at her sister, and retreated to her room.

At that very moment, Kid understood what Patti had meant by "I know what you're up to."

"Patti, _what the hell?!_ I do _not_-and she _certainly_ doesn't.." He stuttered before giving up. "You know what, screw it! You are _insane,_ Patti!" And with that, Kid went up to his room as well. Patti of course, didn't miss the fact that both her sister and her meister were blushing furiously.

Everything was going smoothly. In one day, she'd managed to make Soul and Maka blush at the thought of being a couple, make Black*Star think of Tsubaki in a whole new way, and fluster Kid and Liz with the idea of them being together. They might as well just admit it already.

The spastic blonde grinned devilishly. At this rate, she'd have all three couples together in no time.

**So...thoughts? Reviews are appreciated, thanks! :D**


End file.
